


Dance

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa tells Louisa how she learned to dance and accidentally makes her jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

There was something just a little strange about watching your girlfriend on a screen. It felt almost dirty, even though the video was tame. Mostly. The dance moves weren’t exactly tame, though.

“What are you watching?” Louisa closed the window with a little yelp and turned to look at her girlfriend.

“I didn’t hear you coming,” said Louisa.

“Yeah, I know, you were too busy drooling over that old video of me,” said Lisa. She smiled and kissed Louisa’s burning cheek.

“You’re an amazing dancer,” said Louisa.

“Heh, well I wasn’t always,” said Lisa.

“I find that hard to believe,” said Louisa. “I learnt to dance in high school, and I don’t even compare to you.”

“Maybe I just had better teachers,” said Lisa. “Who taught you?”

“A high school teacher,” said Louisa. “Specifically, a high school English teacher. And a girl trying to get into a dance school. I grew up in a regional area, so…” She shrugged.

“Well, that explains why you dance so terribly,” said Lisa. “I’ve seen you at the disco.”

“You’re supposed to dance like an idiot at the disco,” said Louisa. “Who taught you to dance?”

“An actual dance teacher. And a friend helped me between lessons,” said Lisa. “She said that I had to loosen up so she helped me loosen up.”

“Who was this friend?” asked Louisa, trying and failing to not look jealous.

“Oh, just a friend. A really hot friend with a killer body,” said Lisa, grinning. “You would’ve liked her, I bet. Curvy in the right places and sassy.”

“You could’ve just told me it was Linda,” said Louisa. Lisa giggled at her.

“Not Linda,” said Lisa. “Here, I’ll show you.” She leaned over Louisa’s shoulder and typed in a name, then hit the Enter key.

“Oh, her!” said Louisa. She leaned towards the screen with a smile, and Lisa had to laugh at her.

“Told you,” said Lisa. “You still jealous?”

“Only that I didn’t get to dance with her,” said Louisa. “Does she dance like other dark girls? Wait, was that racist?”

“Yes and I don’t know,” said Lisa. She moved her arms back to wrap around Louisa and nuzzled her shoulder. “Damn, she was a good dancer. Still is.”

“You were right about her body,” said Louisa. “I’ll watch her videos later.”

“Just remember that I got to dance with her. And sing with her,” said Lisa. Louisa blushed, jealous for an entirely different reason now.

“You should ask her to come to Jorvik,” said Louisa. “I’m sure that the people here would go wild.”

“Hmm, and Kevin would want to come back home,” said Lisa. She took control of Louisa’s laptop again and loaded up a video. “See that guy playing the keyboard?”

“Yeah,” said Louisa, watching the video.

“That’s Kevin, Kyomi’s boyfriend,” said Lisa.

“I can tell,” said Louisa. “He looks at her like…”

“Like you look at me?” said Lisa. “Yeah, I noticed.”

“You talked about Kevin once before,” said Louisa. “So, if they were both in high school…”

“Yep, they’re high school sweethearts,” said Lisa. “They’re disgustingly romantic. And he blushes easily, which she exploits the hell out of.” Louisa could hear the smile in Lisa’s voice, and she saw it on her face when she turned to look at her.

“I can’t believe you never told me about Kyomi before,” said Louisa. “You talked about everyone else in your little friendship group at Star Academy.”

“Well, there’s a reason for that,” said Lisa. “I noticed that you looked upset whenever I talked about Josh, which is why I stopped, so I decided to not talk about the people who I actually liked.”

“Apart from Linda,” said Louisa. And then what Lisa said sunk in. “You have good taste.”

“Says my girlfriend,” said Lisa. She laughed and kissed her. “But you’re not jealous?”

“Maybe a little,” said Louisa. “But you’re with me now and she’s with Kevin.”

“And you’ll tell yourself that over and over until you stop feeling jealous,” said Lisa. 

“It was years ago, it’s stupid,” said Louisa. “I’m only not jealous about Linda because I used to like her too.”

“Come here,” said Lisa. She pulled Louisa up out of her chair and into a hug. “It’s okay to be jealous. And none of them will use your jealousy against you.”

“Sabine used to like me,” said Louisa, hating how much it made her sound like a jealous child. She buried her head in Lisa’s shoulder.

“I know,” said Lisa, rubbing her back.

“And Linda.”

“I know.” There was a conversation to have about that but now sure as hell wasn’t the time. “Want to watch stupid trashy romance movies?”

“Stupid trashy soaps,” said Louisa.

“Alright,” said Lisa, and kissed the top of Louisa’s hair. “You know the websites.”

Louisa did cheer up watching the soaps, and explaining to Lisa everything that was going on. They used to make her homesick, but not anymore. Lisa still didn’t understand half of what was going on, and most of the slang went completely over her head, but she enjoyed it anyway. It made Louisa happy, so she was happy.


End file.
